


YoRHa Movie Night

by Farva5



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001), NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Nier Automata Spoilers, Movie Night, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5
Summary: 6O has started a movie club on the Bunker, though 9S and 2B are the only members. Every week they watch a movie the humans made a long time ago. This week, it's AI: Artificial Intelligence.
Relationships: 2B & 6O (NieR: Automata), 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 6O & 9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	YoRHa Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So not long ago, I made a video essay about Persona 3 and The Last of Us, so I wrote a story about Ellie playing Persona 3.
> 
> I recently made a video comparing AI: Artificial Intelligence to Nier Automata, so it only felt right to have 2B and the others watch AI. If for some reason you want to watch this video essay, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97D9g_nXdm0

"2B! Are you ready? It's time to start!"

Even after 6O stopped calling, she continued to knock on 2B's door for a moment before leaving. 2B sighed as she got up from her bed.

"I will be there shortly, 6O."

"Alright. Just don't be late like last time, okay?"

"I wasn't late."

"Yes you were! 9S will agree with me. You were late."

"Alright, fine. I was late. I won't be this time."

"Good! See you soon!"

2B wasn't in the mood for what 6O had planned, but she felt obligated. They were friends, after all.

Recently, 6O had decided to start watching films made by humans. 2B knew she was fascinated by them, so it only felt inevitable after 9S found them on the YoRHa server.

Most of 6O's choices, though, were about robots. Humans, apparently, made a lot of movies about them. 2B never quite got why humans were so interested by them. Though she never really got humans in general, so there was little surprise there.

6O's choice tonight was _AI: Artificial Intelligence_ , from over 9000 years ago. It seemed like such a primitive time period, but apparently most films were made around then. By the 3000s, most films had stopped being made.

\---

"2B! You made it! I told you not to worry 6O." 9S chirped as 2B entered the common space that 6O had commandeered on the Bunker. While all YoRHa were invited, 6O could only ever wrangle 9S and 2B to join her.

"I know, I know. I just worry about her."

"You needn't worry about me. I am perfectly able to join you."

"Oh, not like that! Just that… you don't enjoy movie night."

2B stared blankly for a moment.

"Of course I do. I promise." She was not entirely lying. She knew it was her role to keep 6O's spirits up, so she will perform admirably as an operator. 2B enjoyed being able to serve that role. The movies were admittedly incidental.

6O frowned a little but did not reply. 2B took her usual spot, in between 6O and 9S.

"What's this one about?" 9S asked.

"Oh! You'll see. It's apparently about a robot kid who tries to get back to his human mother."

"Oh! That's interesting. Weird how many movies were about androids, huh 2B?"

"I suppose so. I just wish we had those liquid metal powers like the one from last week. We could kill a lot of robots that way."

Both 9S and 6O gave her a look of confusion, 2B worried she said the wrong thing. What? It was true. The T-1000 had enviable powers.

"Is that really what you got out of the movie?" 6O asked, a little nervously.

"What else was there?"

"Humanity fighting to stay alive, a mother's love for her child, a terminator learning to love…" 9S rattled off a few examples, becoming almost wistful by the end of it.

"All of those are not much help in a war."

"But don't you see? It's why they're fighting! To protect what they care about." 6O became impassioned as well, almost starry-eyed (she was also the only one with visible eyes, so 2B supposed 9S could have them as well).

“I suppose that’s true… Let’s just start this movie, okay?”

“Okay!” 6O cheerfully did… something with her hands (2B never quite understood how Operator models worked) and the film began.

In the movie, David, the android, was purchased by a family because their son was in a coma and they wanted to replace him. Initially the mom feared him, but she grew to love him, and see him as her own son. So when the son recovered, she couldn’t bring herself to deactivate him, she let him loose in the wild. Of course, this was horribly irresponsible behavior. Those sorts of attachments are meaningless, those humans seem obsessed with them for some reason. They can easily get you killed.

“This family’s house… it’s so beautiful. Have you ever seen a house like that, 2B?” 6O asked, excitedly.

“No… most are completely destroyed. I can’t say I’ve ever seen one fully intact, especially not from so long ago.”

“Oh… that’s a shame. I’d love to live somewhere like that.”

“Maybe when it’s all over, YoRHa will let us design our own homes.” 9S offered, though he wavered a bit at the end, unsure even of his own words.

“Yeah… I hope so.”

\---

“I like it better in these movies when the humans and androids are friends.” 6O was getting distressed by the android torture scene, and rightly so. The humans seemed angered by the android’s mere existence.

“Well hey, it won’t be like that for us, right? I mean we’re made by humans. Or, at least, the first YoRHa were.” 9S countered.

“I suppose so. I wonder if I’ll ever befriend a human.” 6O asked.

“It is what we are fighting for.” 2B solemnly offered.

“I hope there are cute girls on the moon. I want to meet one.” 6O once again got a little starry-eyed.

“I’m sure there are 6O.”

\---

“Have you ever read Pinocchio?” 9S asked, after David learned about visiting the Blue Fairy.

“I have not. I have found little time for reading while in battle.” 2B knew every book on the YoRHa server was available to her, she just never indulged. Never saw a reason to.

“I love it! A marionette that wishes to be real, and then he is! All because of his good heart. And sure there’s donkey children and evil tricksters and stuff, but it all works out in the end for Pinocchio!” 6O got excited. Clearly it was a particular favorite of hers. 2B wondered if she related to Pinocchio. Sure, they were mere androids, but a marionette? Is that how she felt?

“I will try and read it sometime then."

“I think you’d like it 2B. Although there isn’t really that much fighting in it.”

“I like more than fighting.”

9S and 6O shared a look over 2B, neither of them buying it.

“...I suppose it is my usual preference.” 2B sheepishly countered. “I promise I’ll give it a try.”

\---

2B had to admit… she was enjoying the movie. David seemed really alone, in a way 2B could never really articulate. The boy sitting next to her, her closest companion… she had seen him die countless times, and no matter what, he always supported her. David, similarly, had been through so much and yet people help him at every turn. She wasn't sure he deserved it, and honestly wasn't sure she did too. If 9S knew… would he still help her? She feared he just might. He was a nice person like that. Unlike her. Even if David refused to help the other robots who saved him, they still helped him reunite with his family. 2B feared she never had that sort of family. But, 9S and 6O were here with her. They specifically wanted her to be here. Maybe she was closer to them she thought.

\---

"So? What did you think of it?" 6O asked, all smiles.

"I… I think I liked it. I feel a lot like David sometimes." 2B replied shyly.

"Really? I'm surprised, 2B. You never like any of the characters." 6O replied.

"I don't know… he just felt familiar, I suppose."

"If only David had an operator like 6O, I'm sure none of it would've happened." 9S said in 6O's direction, though 2B had a suspicion he had a different operator in mind.

"Aww, 9S, you're too sweet. See 2B? You'll never end up like David as long as I'm around."

"That's a promise?"

"That's a promise!"

"Alright. I'll hold you to it then."

2B got up to leave, but turned around at the door.

"What… what are we watching next week?"

"2B! You're finally excited. I… I was hoping… maybe we'd watch Pinocchio? Then you don't have to read it."

2B paused, and smiled.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
